Forum:Beyond BSI
Now that Big Surf Island is out, we know next to nothing about Burnout Paradise's upcoming DLC. What do you think is next on the horizon, and what do you want to see next in Paradise? ---- How 'bout some cars that ARN'T toys? :I'd like to see a pack where we players send in designs, and then Criterion publishes 8-15 of them as a pack. Criterion would probably heed this request, because they listen to their players and try to please them to the best of their abilities. Besides, liveries aren't interesting anymore.AssassinLegend 16:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I think Criterion cant be bothered to make new cars. The Dust Storm is the only new car they have ever made. All the rest are just variations of the original 35 cars. :::Ra-jin and Olympus were new, so that's 3 new models so far. :P Babadingldoo 17:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Forgot about them :::::How did you foregt about those when one of the new cars is the Governor? XD Babadingldoo 17:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Plus the Extreme Hot Rod is competely new model & not a variant of the Hot Rod Coupe [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :'Yes it is, they just gave it a bigger engine, a hardtop, and a spoiler. Everything else looks the same as the coupe.' Babadingldoo 18:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :No it's not, the only thing that's simliar is the open wheels. Other then that it's an entire new car. It's longer, wider, the doors are even bigger then the HRC so saying it looks like the HRC is stupid. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::It has some big variantions from the HRC, but it is still another model variant of the HRC. The Hawker Mech has lights and whathavya but its still a variant of the hawker :::No it's not since it's now a Hunter :p [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Anyways I reckon Toys 3 will come out (please no) ---- I like the toy cars, but the toy legendary cars should have been a seperate DLC pack from the island. I wish the island had had 8 unique cars instead of only 4 :A Krieger WTR Button would have been good. Can you make the connection? LeMans :I'm still waiting for my offline Rai-Jin variant. Plus the Diamond P12 is ok. Has a decent top speed & a bigger spoiler then the stock one but I wish the diamonds on the car actually sparkled. Spoil-t Like Ex said, we should have gotten 8 (technically 7) unique cars with the Island. I doubt I would be the Legendary Toy Cars as DLC because as cool as they are, they don't have the same charm as the original toys released to us. Maybe criterion should have approached the toys like this. If you buy all of the Toy, Legendary, and possibly Island DLC, you get all 4 toy legendary cars for free. :They should of been free BR versions of the Legends but I have to admit the siren on the Toy Spirit & horn on the Toy Boot are priceless. I would of loved the Toy legends more if they were a seperate DLC which also included Toy Boost Specials & Lenedary Boost Specials. Spoil-t #I got 6.5 seconds on the Ski Jump #I still have about 200 challenges left to do because when I first got Paradise I didn't do any, and then I stopped for a year or so. Then I picked up from where I left off at the end of last year. My best car was the R-Turbo Roadster! #I really dont like Toys anyway, they spin out easy and they are too small to be in this game ;) #Anyone noticed that the legendary cars are all variants of stock cars that have toy counterparts. So Criterion doubley copped out of making some new cars, the just modded the old Toys. #I havn't even got the Spirit and Nighthawk out of the Junkyard, but the 88 Toy is actually good, albiet annoying and waste of BSI car space. Oh and what does the Diamond P12 do exactly? :@2. There's no way you stopped for a year and then started playing again at the end of the same year. @4. Yes, I too noticed that, which leads me to believe that when they chose which cars were to become toys, they didn't pick those 4 because they were "fan favorites" but to have them for later when they combined them with the legendaries. @6. When did a car besides DLC cars ever do something? It's like any normal P12, just better. Babadingldoo ::The P12 Diamond is faster then the other two normal ones plus has a bigger rear spoiler & a diamond paint job. CG should of hold off on the Toy Legends until a future DLC that combines all the Car DLC, so a Toy Legendaries, Toy Boost Specials, & Legendary Boost Specials pack.Spoil-t :::They're not going to make toy boost specials, cause the hot rod and hawker don't have toy versions, and they aren't going to make new models. And legendary boost doesn't even make sence. The legendaries are based off of movies, and changing them would make that no longer true. They're not going to give the 88 special locked boost and they're not going to give the nighthawk switchable. Those cars are already good enough. Babadingldoo :sigh* Have a bat mobile car that's based off the Opus & give it SWITCHABLE boost, wall la a Legendary Boost Special & they can still toy up the Boost Specials. PS. XHR & HRC are two toatlly different cars. Spoil-t ::::I didn't say they couldn't make toy boost specials, I said they wouldn't, cause they're too lazy :D Babadingldoo ::It's not like CG is doing anything at the mom........wait maybe they are working on NFS & Black 2 Spoil-t :::They are working on NFS. See "Burnout 6" article. ::::I think I know why they gave it to criterion, cause EA's already working on NFS Shift, NFS Nitro, and NFS World Online. They couldn't take there time to work on another NFS. Babadingldoo :::::Well they work for 2 years on each Need For Speed. When Carbon came out work on Undercover started. When Most Wanted came out, Prostreet began. LeMans :::::Shift is being outsourced to a none EA dev. EA Black Box been on NFS HP2 to NFS UC. Now it's rumored that Black Box will make another NFS Underground game in the future. Spoil-t Slightly Mad Studios who used to be Blimey! have been making Shift while under a lawsuit about Shift being a rip off of Blimey's GT2 series. While Criterion are working on a new NFS (2010) and Black Box are currently moving from Vancouver to Burnaby, Canada to become apart of EA Canada due to EA's Downsizing and are likely to begin pre-production by July 09 LeMans 00:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm not saying these two points because I hate Paradise. It was THE best Burnout released before the February update. But my two statements are: '''1. BP is going downhill.' 2. The future looks bleak for upcoming Paradise content. Why for number 1? Before the February update, Paradise was very life-like, in terms of crashes and whatnot, but there was a feel to it that made it... well... Burnout. You could do the impossible (driveaway five times in a Hunter Citizen), yet the game still felt real. It's a feeling hard to describe, but I believe that most players who had Paradise before 1.6 felt, and liked this feeling. But now, with Toy cars and not-so-interesting DLC, I think Burnout's giving up its unique, original style for realism. In fact, I'm actually sort of turned off by Big Surf Island. I do have a definition for what I believed Burnout used to stand for: the games delivered fast-paced, insanely unbelievable action, all while keeping it as realistic as possible. Burnout 3: Takedown was a good example of this. But now, Burnout's trading all that for believable gameplay. You could flip over, and even if you landed back on all four wheels, you're still wrecked. That "Burnout" feeling all but disappeared. My reasoning for my second statement is simply because at first, the content Criterion introduced was cool. But when it reached the Legendary Cars pack, nobody noticed that Criterion was running out of ideas. Then came the Toys. I found no need for them--who wants to pay for cars that we already have, and which are much better than the Toys? Cops and Robbers, although the liveries were sweet, did the same thing. They reintroduced the 35 vehicles we already unlocked. Criterion's recycled content over and over again, and although they've been hits, that won't last them long. There can still be more to add to the world of Paradise, but right now, Criterion's going to need to innovate and create something entirely new if they want their paid DLC to be really worth their weight in gold. To many, I may be harshly critical. I can sense that in my opinions, too, but this matter was something I felt like I needed to voice. AssassinLegend 05:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Buzzzzzz. ::Burnout Paradise is still fun for me, and Cops and Robbers/ the Dust Storm are awesome recent DLC. However, I do agree that Criterion should quit now. The Island is released, and that should be the grand finale. ::I heard that they're working on the next Need for Speed, but what should they do next for Burnout? I'm not looking forward to a closed-circuit Burnout 6, I'd rather just see them expand the Paradise map to the west. :::I was thinking the other day, expand paradise big time. I mean, add another new area 3/4 of the size of the original, add 20 brand new cars, new challenges. Basically release a almost full sized game, but as an addon for Paradise. ::::Konig, I guess I didn't make that point very clear. You are correct--it's an arcade-style racing game that still is realistic in some aspects. But what I was trying to get at was that Criterion seems to be trying the game lean toward the realism side, rather than the arcade gameplay side. That's cutting down on the fun that Paradise originally had. AssassinLegend 18:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm I don't know...how is Burnout getting more realistic? The fact it's unrealistic is what makes it so great, so the new stuff was fantastic. Other than improved graphics, Paradise just seemed to keep all the zany crashes and high-speed jumps, spins and what-not. The physics are not what you'd say totally accurate, but crashes are still epic. Also, Showtime and Boosting kinda dent the whole realism thing. Add in the toy cars and stupidly crazy stunts in BSI...it's getting more un-realistic every second. Also, I think Smudger's right. Just today I was wondering where Criterion could go next. If they made a new game, how could they beat what's already in Paradise? They're better off expanding the current game until it runs outa room, but I agree the guys are running dry on ideas. The cars are getting a tad annoying by making remakes...and I'd rather see something else, like new game modes, an larger, more daring expansion, or a boost to online games (such as actually having Bike races. And then maybe Cars vs Bikes for the hell of it, like Midnight Club or something. Or a "Tag" mode like the opposite to Marked Man, last one standing wins.)-- JacktonChat! 19:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The game is getting more realistic with some stuff. The Pioneer ha the music coming from the car to sim. a sound system & the Street Rod bottoms out (I hate it but it's cool) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Assassin, I guess I just kind of skimmed through your post. :P I agree that any more recycled content wouldn't lead to anywhere. I was very satisfied with all of the DLC up until Toy Legendary cars were released along with Big Surf Island. I do like them, but they spent all this time working on the Island, and they couldn't have come up with new vehicles (or at ''least remakes of full-size vehicles, with improved stats, and some new bodywork)? The Burnout community has a lot of great ideas most of the time, why doesn't Criterion read & listen more often? *'Legendary Cars' Had no problem with them when they were released, but I really dislike the GT Nighthawk now. *'Toys' I think you're wrong about the Toys. They're great fun online, and have a lot of advantages over normal sized vehicles besides their top speed. I'm sure that they felt out of place when first revealed, but they've become a welcomed experience to Burnout. (Personally I haven't really thought of them to be all that strange, even from the start) *'Boost Specials' Just about the same feelings as Legendary Cars being released. The only problem I have is with the Hawker Mech. It's a pathetic, weaker, exact copy of the Hawker and I felt that more effort could have been put into its design & stats. *'Cops and Robbers' I was expecting much more out of this mode. The new liveries were cool, but like you said, all of the cop cars are recycled vehicles burnout players have had all of this time. Criterion didn't even change the stats of each car to make them more cop-like. (like more strength) I would have less of a problem with this if the game mode was more impressive, but it just isn't captivating. It was a blast for a while, playing Cops and Robbers for a few hours a day, but now it just seems repetitive. I think the only time I go to player a C&R game is if I want to earn more rivals (lol), but game availability is pretty scarce. Actually, I can't remember when I last played a game. (I also wanted to add that the liveries and bodywork for the cop cars aren't very "clean" imo. You'd think they would have taken their time and made them look just as nice as the Citizen.) *'Big Surf Island' I'll leave this for later. *'Realism' Mixed feelings on this matter. While I hate that I can't driveaway in the Citizen, I'm still glad that you can't driveaway 5-6 times anymore. I wasn't around when Paradise was first released, but there are still plenty of cars that can drive away a number of times with a ridiculous amount of damage before being wrecked. I'd also hate if you couldn't drive away from a wreck that involves your car flipping, there's no fun in that. "You could flip over, and even if you landed back on all four wheels, you're still wrecked." When you said this, you were talking about Paradise right? This doesn't always happen, and I don't really see it as a problem. Even after a number of questionable changes, Paradise still feels like a Burnout game to me, and is still the best one yet. :Ya some crashes are so bad you think "It's wrecked" but then you driveaway. I did that in the Street Rod today when I flipped it over going like 270MPH & completely crushed the rear end [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think the reason why the older Burnouts felt faster was because the tracks were walled and you went on a set route, and you mastered that route as you got faster cars, and you felt like you owned the track. Keeping the tracks routed also kept the action in those particular areas. The closest we get to this in Paradise are the mountain roads and to a lesser extent the Island Tours. KBABZ 10:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Everyone has loads to say about this realism/Burnout going down hill lark, so Ill chuck in some of my thoughts. Who doesn't like going off a huge ramp, hitting the deck, bouncing 11yds then driving away. It is so satisfing! But I agree that BP has lost a sense of speed, eg the only time I know I am going really fast is Toy 88 doing the run up for Ski Jump and the time Rule for PKBridge, and I only did that a couple of times (still couldnt beat Konig's Time!). They deffinatly need to release something that put the '''original flare' back into BP. Make the game feel new and exiting, not just by changing the logo and loading screen to include some orange ;P Anyways, Im annoyed, beacuse I feel that I am going off BP, but I really really dont want to! "Who doesn't like going off a huge ramp, hitting the deck, bouncing 11yds then driving away." Heh-heh, I certainly would, if my car would for once just decide not to wreck everytime the body goes 1 cm below the wheels. I was thinking what has really changed between Paradise and Revenge though (yeah, only other one I've played ¬_¬) but quite frankly, the only real noticeable difference is the huge shift to a free-roam world. I think this may be the thing; Burnout used to be really arcadey with high scores and records and closed-trail paths that gave you a fun feeling that, "hey, I'll just play again and try and beat that Crash score" or "wow, 2:04:56? Gimme a go, I'll beat that time!" etc. I think free-roam kinda diluted that a bit. I mean, you smashed that Billboard. Now what? I'm not saying free-roam was a bad change though, because half the fun is trying a new route every time...but each race has little replay value other than adding a new win to the license. I think this "original flare" could be added with more checkpoint-orientated races like the Bike and Island Tour ones, I actually found them quite fun, although I'd wonder where they would go now (i.e. every junction already has a race.). Also, I used to find fun out of the invincible feeling you got from being able to Traffic Check freely in Revenge, but Paradise frustrates me because I'll crash at every other turn even in the right lane by hitting a car from behind as if I'm made from cardboard or something. Also, games like this are real subject to balance issues. I know Criterion have tried tweaking it but seriously, an online race consists largely of Nighthawks and PCPD Specials. Also, if they're gonna give us Toy Versions of everthing, make like the Bikes and seperate 'em from the original cars, because its otherwise unfair (on the Toys, and plus, they won't be annoying the hell out of serious racers who probably hate the things). Okay, I'm kinda straying from the topic now, but still. I'd like to see where Criterion go next, if anywhere (heck, they might actually make NFS good and forget about Burnout for a year or two...) Oh, and about the wrecking thing, my Carbon Hawker hit a car almost full on and twisted and spun down a whole street and manages to drive off. One other race, I clip a cars wing-mirror and instantly wreck. What?? Okay, I've written too much junk just now...-- JacktonChat! 16:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::One of my favorite things about Burnout Revenge was the huge "punch" when you hit the boost button. It felt enormously satisfying. The only vehicle that seems to retain that in Paradise is the 88 Special in hover mode. I would love to see all vehicles return with it in the next Burnout. ::::Another reason why I'm thinking this way is probably because I hail from the days of Burnout 3, which had a lot of race vehicles. Then Burnout switched to supercars in Revenge, while still including some racing cars. With Paradise, that sense of speed you experienced in the earlier three games (Dominator was a game that I could not say much about) kind of disappeared, since Burnout switched back to vehicles that you would be more likely to find in an everyday city. ::::And Exlonox, I miss that too. And that awesome noise the boost made when you slammed on the button. AssassinLegend 17:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly. Did you have to bring that up, because you just reminded me how much I loved that effect. It would be nice if it would have been added to Paradise vehicles, and each one had a different noise and reaction to boost being hit. :I wouldn't have minded if all the cars had the same effect. Perhaps excepting the ones that do wheelies. The boost in Paradise effects the sound of the engine BIG time. In the Extreme if you just drive the engine can a nice roar to it but once you hit the boost the engine blows out ear drums & on the Oval Champ when boost is off you can hear the supercharger scream but once the boost is on it's spinning to fast to hear it over the engine. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) '''Have you guys seen the new pink billboard? It says "Crashbreaker Laxatives - A Great Blow Off Guaranteed" and has a bottle with a crash sign from Burnout 3. This could be a hint to what is coming next, maybe they're bringing crashbreakers back, or adding a crash mode. But since it say it'll be a blow off, that either means it's going to suck, or it's going to be a copy of one of the old crash modes.' Babadingldoo 00:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If the next Burnout includes the awesome Revenge boost, the Burnout 3 takedown noise, and Paradise's lack of load times, I will be a happy camper! My ideas were already talked about at the Forum:Hey Criterion put this in the next Burnout Paradise update Forum... It wont fit here so just read it over there... :: Add Burnout 1's Crash Replay, nuff said [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::For me, each Burnout had a lot of it's own merits. Burnout 1 really succeeded in giving a sense of danger, because crashes were very important as to the outcome of the race, plus hitting the boost made the music fade out and this heartbeat would play, adding to the suspense. Burnout 2 had a relaxing feel to it, particularly with the music, and had some great replay angles. Burnout 3 was the one that has the greatest amount of speed for me, Legends was 3 on the go (unless it's the DS version) and Revenge was an exercise in fantastic sound with the boost and objects whooshing past. Dominator was a mix of 2, 3, and Revenge, and like Burnout 2 performing Boost Chains was quite rewarding. Paradise excels in the world and detail, with a pizza chain and a hotel with ads as far as Crystal Summit, and DLC support (and support in general) is the best I've heard of for any game. It also has the best online because it's actually quite social. KBABZ 06:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Petition Sign below if you agree that we need another bsi with new cars in the mountains. --Jjbest 17:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :We don't need any more land. We do need new challenges and cars. ::Put the B2 city to the southwest of White Mountain [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 21:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Just read the area description on the forum page i linked, that is what the west of the Paradise Mountians sould look like. :::: Yer, like I said; need a brand-new-game-sized expansion pack